falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora Borealis (New Beginnings)
|race = Alicorn |sex = Female |family = Silent Requiem - Aurora is her Guardian |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Crimson |mane = Green and Purple |coat = Purple |cutie mark = none |accessories = Pipbuck}} Aurora Borealis is an artifical Alicorn and protagonist of the side story Fallout: Equestria - New Beginnings. She is an Alicorn free from Unity and her story is set an indeterminate amount of time after The Goddess' fall, but indicated as not too long ago. History Background Aurora was once part of the unity Alicorns. She had purpose and a drive as she wandered the Equestrian wasteland in service to the Goddess. When she was freed, she was lost and began to wander aimlessly, her travels took her to a junkyard run by a wasteland mechanic named Scrap Heap, whom she takes to calling "Scraps." Present Day Shown kindness by Scraps, Aurora assists her around the Junkyard whilst she repairs Aurora's PipBuck. Once it is fixed, Aurora has Scrap Heap stretch a Slave Collar to fit her, Scraps does this for her and disarms it so it won't kill Aurora by accident. Aurora goes to the nearest town, South-Junction. Here she discovers the raiders have attacked and sacked the small farming community. She spots the sole survivor of the town, and knows the Raiders have horrible things in store for the captured filly. Aurora rescues the foal, and calls her Silent Requiem, Silent for how quiet the filly is and Requiem for the name on her bedroom door. They set off and once more and arrive at the Blueblood Central Library where they find a copy of the tome Legends and Lore: A Complete Collection. They eventually arrive at a hospital, being used as a base of operations by a group of Applejack's Rangers. Aurora performs a task for them at a nearby Broadcast Relay. Aurora then hunts down the Raiders reponsible for the slaughter of South-Junction. She rescues the pegasus, Arsenal, in the process and acquires the unique Rocket Launcher Tom. Arsenal accompanies Aurora since her wings have been damaged by Raiders. They end up returning to the Ranger compound when they learn of Enclave attacks. The Rangers are suspicious of Aurora, particuarly Frozen Fog. But the remaining Rangers leader, Lilac , trusts Aurora enough to treat Arsenal 's injuries and sickness. With Arsenal's aid, they manage to safely remove some very sensitive technology from their base and transport it to Scraps' home Junkyard. Aurora needs to locate a Water Talisman so the Rangers can stay, so she journeys to Stable 66. Along the way, she stops in Manestreet and the town is destroyed, albeit already a Ghost town. Killed by magical creatures with venomous stings, left by a particuarly malicious armoured Alicorn, according to visual recordings Aurora finds. Aurora continues to Stable 66 and manages to recover the Stable's Water Talisman and rescue her captured friends and a Slaver named Iron Clad. Aurora accompanies Iron Clad to Pleasant Acre's in hopes of rescuing the slaves there. Thanks to some good fortune and an unknown attacker, the slaver leader Doublethink has her horn shattered. Her fading magic frees the Alicorns she was enslaving, four of which destroy Pleasant Acre's. Aurora manages to escape with a large group of Slaves and acquires two Alicorns from Pleasant Acre's who desire someone to command and lead them. Aurora learns of an attack on Berry Patch Vineyards, a town close to her route home. Aurora flies there and rescues the elderly violinist Violet Strings and her Grand daughter Earth Bound. She is given a statuette of Rainbow Dash for her efforts. Aurora returns to the junkyard i.e, her home and finds the Rangers and rescued slaves settling in and ready to assist Violet Strings with unloading her belongings and equipment. After Scraps's episode, involving a cocktail brewed by Aurora, that involved singing and dnacing that seemed to enrapture the entire Junkyard. Aurora runs Scrap Heap's shop for two weeks, until the supply caravans don't return for a longer period than usual. Aurora, Requiem and Arsenal head to the trader hub of Trotonto to re-establish trade and get caravans to go to Junkyard once more. Upon arriving, Aurora meets a multitude of individuals including Argyle Stockings, a former adventurer who once travelled with a ghoul zebra companion called Xyra. Aurora also acquires another of the recordings made by the preacher of Luna and Celestia. Aurora burns down an old barn that was connected to her past, the place where she had been enslaved at some point. She learns the slavers went out of business over 50 years ago, meaning they are all likely dead and giving Aurora a clue as to how long ago, her capture and trade to the Unity alicorns happened. Aurora gets drunk with Argyle at a local, mixed species pub and is brought to bed by Arsenal. The next day, after recovering, Aurora and the group learn that they need to accompany a trader caravan to Baltimare to find out why they aren't hearing word from their traders, suspecting Raiders or much worse as being responsible for the raids. Relationships Scraps - 'Scraps is a pony that runs a repair shop, taking custom jobs and commissions. She rescued Aurora after her robotic sentries incapacitated her and took the time to help her recover. Aurora considers her a friend and helps with collecting junk for her. She allowed Aurora to let a group of Applejack Rangers set up a barracks and let a large number of refugees/former slaves move into Junkyard. She has a talent for singing(Ch.9) 'Arsenal - 'Arsenal is a Pegasus Aurora rescued from a Raider encampment. Arsenal frequently complains about the wasteland, the wildlife and everything in general, but Aurora sticks by her and considers her a friend. Arsenal will make derogatory comments about wastelanders being muckdwellers an insulting term that Pegasi give to Equestrians struggling in the Wasteland. 'Silent Requiem '''- '''An incredibly quiet filly, Requiem was rescued by Aurora from a town that had been ransacked by Raiders, using her size and Alicorn status to scare them away. Requiem is incredibly shy, especially around Aurora, and has never spoken. She has a habit of rummaging and recovering various items, and has demonstrated to be a capable hoof-to-hoof fighter, often practicing what Aurora suspects are Zebra techniques. Traits Appearance Aurora is a tall purple alicorn with a green and purple mane & tail. She has red dragonesque eyes and like other alicorns, she lacks a cutie mark. Personality Aurora wears a disarmed slave collar, claiming it feels important. Hinting that she was once a slave given to the Unity Alicorns. She had flashbacks in chapters 4 and 5 which revealed she had indeed been a slave, taken from a Stable alongside other Stable ponies. She has a multitude of voices, all vying to be heard, she wishes to be seen and treated like a regular pony and feels shame and discomfort whenever anypony claims she is a Goddess. She has a deep devotion to protecting Requiem and hopes the filly will one day return her feelings for her. They have a nightly routine where she will read Requiem stories from Legends and Lore: A Complete Collection. Aurora always strives to be a good pony, and is driven by a need to discover who she really is... or rather, was. She has a strong sentimental attachment to anything that might be connected to her past, and takes such things as highly valuable pieces of information. Abilities Besides the Telekinesis all alicorns and unicorns possess, Aurora also has access to shield spells. Like other alicorns, Aurora can absorb and store radiation generated by environmental hazards and glowing ones/ghouls. This allows her more spell power and has a healing effect on her. Aurora also doesn't need to eat food like regular Ponies, but can ingest and indulge in eating for the joy of it or for sustenance. Aurora is also strong physically. She broke the neck of the Raider, Graveyard, by hitting her with her front hooves and turned the Raider leader of the Raiders who attacked South-Junction into a red paste by stomping on her. Her hoof pierced the body of the raider leader with the amount of pressure Aurora used and touched the floor on the other side. Aurora also used fire to cleanse her skin of blood and gore, created when she turned a raider into red paste. Known Spells #Teleportation: She has displayed the ability to teleport multiple times in the story. #Canterlot Voice: First used in her encounter with the Applejack's Rangers. #Telekinesis: Basic Spell used all the time. #Shield Spell: She can generate fairly powerful shields that can block and repel various forms of weaponry. #Flames of Wrath: Tapping into a deeply hidden rage gave her the power to immolate targets, so far only used to destroy property. Equipment Aurora wears a PipBuck, with her name engraved on it, on her left foreleg. This provides her with a tactical advantage over her opponents, including being able to detect and see them before they can see her via the Eyes Forward Sparkle spell. She also has the S.A.T.S or Stable-Tec assisted Targeting spell at her disposal. Aurora wears a pair of saddlebags with which she carries personal items and weaponry. She also wields a unique Rocket launcher, commisioned by Rarity personally. The rocket launcher is named Tom, after the boulder from Rarity's encounter with Discord. Aurora also possesses a Statuette of the Ministry Mare, Rainbow Dash. Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Main Characters Category:Alicorns Category:New Beginnings